


If

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being a little shit, Bucky being a menace, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader REALLY wants Bucky. Does she get him in the end or is it all just a fantasy?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	If

_Sittin over here_  
 _Starin in your face_  
 _With lust in my eyes_  
 _Sure don't give a damn and ya_  
 _Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in_  
 _My fantasies_  
  
Once again you found yourself staring at Bucky across the room. You weren’t even covert about it anymore judging by the nudge you just got in your ribs from Nat. Your eyes flicked briefly to meet hers, and she gave you a knowing smile. You rolled your eyes then turned your attention back to your obsession. Really, could you call it anything else? How was it he could do this to you, make you want him so much? And he didn’t even know the effect he had on you. His tongue came out to wet his lips as he turned the page in the book he was reading. You suppressed a groan and shifted in your seat. God, the dirty things you thought about that tongue. You wanted to know how it felt on your body, lapping at your folds, flicking your clit. And those lips, how would they feel kissing your neck or wrapped around one of your nipples sucking hard as his tongue flicked it. This time a low moan escaped you, and you quickly coughed to try to cover it, jumping up from the sofa and going to the kitchen as if you needed a drink of water. You heard a laugh erupt from Nat and kicked her foot subtly as you walked past her still coughing. You had to walk by Bucky on the way out the door, and your eyes briefly glanced his way noticing him giving you a concerned look. You waved your hand to let him know you were fine. Once out of the room, instead of going to the kitchen, you made a beeline for your bedroom, planning to hide out there until dinner.   
  
_Never once you looked at me_  
 _Don't even realize that I'm_ wantin _you_  
 _To fulfill my needs_  
Think _what you want_  
 _Let your mind free_  
 _Run free to a place no one dares to_  
 _How many_ night _I've laid in bed excited over you_  
 _I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_  
 _I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_  
  
You ended up falling asleep in your room and not waking up until Sam pounded on your door telling you dinner was ready. Sleep would have been welcome had you not dreamt of Bucky. And it wasn’t a sweet, fluffy dream; it was hot. It was so hot, you were pretty sure you would have cum had Sam’s knocking not woke you up. Instead you were now extremely sexually frustrated and had to go eat while trying not to think about the dream. It had been amazing. If Bucky were anything like in your dream and the two of you did ever get together, it was going to be the best sex of your life. In your dream, he had followed you to your bedroom after you had left the living room. He was just wanting to check that you were actually okay, and suddenly you were confessing to him about how much you wanted him; how much he turned you on just by doing simple things like the way he held a cup or licked his lips. And suddenly the two of you were kissing and he was pushing back onto your bed, both of you pulling at each other's clothes. He kissed his way down your body and then his tongue was on you feeling just as good as you had imagined, flicking against your clit as his fingers slipped inside you, stretching you as he pumped them in and out. You were right on the brink when you heard the knocking. Now you didn’t have time to take care of the ache between your legs before seeing him again. You were sure to be an even wetter mess than you were now.   
  
_Day and night_  
 _Night and day_  
 _All I've got to say is_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
  
Dinner went by successfully with you being able to ignore Bucky. You sat between Bruce and Clint and across from Wanda and Steve. Bucky was on the other side of Clint so you didn’t have to worry about looking up and seeing him doing whatever sexy thing he might be doing. Yes, sexy thing. Everything he did was sexy even if to other people it wasn’t. And you made sure not to sit across from Nat because she would just tease you the whole time. So, dinner was a success; however, after dinner, everyone decided it would be fun to have a movie night, but not in the large theater. Instead, movie night was in the living room. You pulled Wanda to sit next to you on the loveseat thinking this would keep you safe from Bucky and Natasha, but you were oh so wrong. Sam, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Rhodey piled onto the large L-shaped couch while Tony took the chair in the corner pulling Pepper to sit in his lap. This left Bucky as the odd man out. You narrowed your eyes at Nat, thinking she might have somehow done this on purpose. The loveseat you and Wanda were sitting on was actually large enough for three people. Tony apparently loved buying oversized furniture. Wanda waved Bucky over and instead of scooching closer to you, she moved so that Bucky could sit between the two of you. Oh, dear god, you too Wanda? you thought. And then he was sitting between you smelling so good. You wanted to just bury your face in his neck and breathe in his scent. But you weren’t his girl; he wasn’t your guy. Yes, you wanted it, but he never seemed to show interest. So you would just have to be content with your fantasies and dreams about him. It did make sitting so close to him for two hours of pure torture. Your hands itched to touch his strong, thick thighs. You tried to push away the thought of riding them. You could feel the ache between your legs again, your pussy clenching at the thought of his thigh between your legs pressed against you. Fuck, you needed to stop this train of thought, but his thigh was pressed against yours. You were on his left, and his vibranium arm brushed against yours making you shiver and involuntarily pull away. “Sorry,” you heard him murmur to you before placing his arm on the back of the loveseat thinking the cold of the metal was bothering you. Oh, you were bothered but not in the way he was probably thinking. Now, you were thinking of those cool, vibranium digits on your skin, running between your folds, pressing inside you. You swallowed a whimper at the thought. The movie, you needed to concentrate on the movie. And you tried, you really tried, but every shift in his seat, every laugh that rumbled from his chest had your nerves on edge. You wanted to lean away from him but knew how rude that would seem so you just sat stiffly at his side hoping he didn’t notice your weird behavior. When the credits began to roll, you bounded out of your seat, faking a yawn and telling everyone good night as you left the room.  
  
_Allow me some time to play with your mind_  
 _And you'll get there again and again_  
 _Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_  
 _Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh_  
 _You on the rise as you're_ touchin _my thighs and_  
 _Let me know what you like_  
 _If you like I'll go_  
 _Down da down down down da down down_  
 _I'll hold you in my hand and baby_  
Your _smooth and shiny_  
 _Feels so good against my lips sugar_  
 _I want you so bad I can_  
 _Taste your love right now baby_  
  
Sometimes you thought about telling Bucky how you felt, what you wanted. You really didn’t talk much, but then he wasn’t one to talk a lot. And really you weren’t sure how you really felt other than major feelings of lust. Like now, when you happened upon him in a tank top and sweats that left little to the imagination as he walked across the kitchen, cup of coffee in his hand, to the table where you were sitting. It made you think of your dream last night, your lips wrapped around his hard cock. He was fucking your mouth, hands tangled in your hair. You bet he tasted so good. You licked your lips as you thought of them wrapped around the soft skin of his cock, teasing him as you flicked your tongue against the slit. You wondered what sounds he made when he had sex. Did he moan? Did he like to talk dirty? Oh god, the thought of his voice commanding you or telling you everything he wanted to do with you had you wet. You let out a sigh that drew his attention. You just smiled and went back to eating your breakfast after wiggling in your seat, that ache starting between your legs again. Was it too early in the day to slip back into your room to take care of it? You knew the perfect toy to use, though you were sure it was nothing compared to having Bucky between your thighs. You nearly choked when he stretched his legs and his foot brushed softly against your leg. He was up and around the table patting you on the back until you held up a hand to stop him. “I’m fine, Bucky. It’s okay. Thank you,” you told him after you had recovered.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright, doll? You’ve been acting kinda weird lately?”  
  
Fuck! Did he just call you doll? You wondered if he meant to. Did he call everyone doll? Had he called you doll before? You suddenly couldn’t remember. “Yeah, I’m fine, Buck. Promise. Um… I just remember I left something in my room,” you said getting up and taking your plate to the sink. You would come back and wash it later. You just had to get out of this room.   
  
_Day and night_  
 _Night and day_  
 _All_ i've _got to say is_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
  
Unfortunately, you didn’t make it back to your room because Nat grabbed you and led you to the gym to spar with her. At least sparring helped to work out some of the frustrations until Bucky walked in with Wanda. She had asked him to help her with some fighting techniques just in case there came a time her magic didn’t work. After that, you kept getting distracted and getting your ass kicked because you weren’t paying attention to Natasha. She finally gave up on you when Steve came in and asked him to take your place. You made the pretense of heading back to your room to shower but snuck around to a little hideaway Clint had shown you so you could watch Bucky and Wanda. He was showing her how to flip someone bigger than her using their weight against them. You zeroed in on his hands and arms, the veins popping out as he wrapped them around her upper body. His voice made you shiver as he gave her instructions. The things you would do to that man if given the chance. You wanted to hear him calling out your name as he came inside you. You wanted him to be a writhing mess as you teased him with your tongue and fingers. You wanted to ride him slowly, his hands holding tightly to your hips. You wanted him to pound you into the mattress until you could barely walk. But, you guessed you would just have to save those thoughts for your dreams.  
  
_If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _I've laid in bed excited over you_  
 _One hundred different way I've thought ya_  
 _Many,_ maaany  
 _(day and night, night and day)_  
Allll _I got to say is_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
  
You left the gym and headed to your room after staying long enough to see Steve and Natasha swap partners with Bucky and Wanda. Steve and Bucky didn’t hold back as they fought and soon you were feeling extremely hot and bothered. You showered and then found your favorite toy and lay back on your bed. Maybe if you could finally get the release you’d been needing the past couple of days, you could move on and not obsess over Bucky and how much you wanted to have sex with him. You lay there letting the memories of one of your dreams come back to you. He had you bent over the conference table, your jeans and underwear shoved down around your ankles. His own was pushed down just enough to free his engorged cock. You felt the tip of it pressed to your core and pushed back against him. “You want my cock, baby?” he growled out making you whine. He thrust into your dripping wet pussy making you cry out and grab on the edge of the table.   
  
You had your vibrator pressed to your clit as you thought of him pounding into you, his left hand reaching around you to rub your sensitive nub. Your orgasm rolled over you, and you were crying out his name just as you had in your dream. You bit your lip as you came down from the high, hoping you hadn’t been so loud that someone heard you through the walls or door.   
  
Little did you know, Bucky had been walking by your door just as you called his name. He paused and almost knocked wondering how you knew he was walking by when he realized that you weren’t trying to get his attention. He heard the yearning in your voice, the whimper right after and knew what you were doing in your room. He had no idea you thought of him that way.   
  
_If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _If I was your girl_  
 _Oh the things I'd do to you_  
 _I'd make you call out my name_  
 _I'd ask who it belongs to_  
 _If I was your woman_  
 _The things I'd do to you_  
 _But I'm not_  
 _So I can't_  
 _Then I won't_  
 _But_  
 _If I was your girl_  
  
You had to admit, you did feel a little less on edge after your masturbation session. You were actually feeling pretty great as you headed down the hall to join everyone for dinner. When you reached the dining room, everyone else was there and there was only one seat. Next to Bucky. You took a deep breath. You could do this, no big deal. You took your seat beside him, waving hello to everyone. You began passing the serving dishes around, and when Bucky went to hand you a dish his fingers brushed against yours causing a shiver to run down your spine. You shook it off and dished out your portion then passed it on to Steve who was sitting on your other side.  
  
Everyone dug into their food as they talked. It had been a pretty good few days with no missions or having to save the world, so everyone was relaxed and joking around a lot. Midway through the meal, you were talking to Steve when you felt Bucky’s thigh press against yours briefly. You didn’t think you were sitting that close to each other but thought maybe he had moved to reach a dish on the table. He whispered an “I’m sorry,” so you didn’t think anything about it.  
  
When Wanda brought out the dessert she’d made, Bucky leaned over and whispered in your ear, “She told me it’s called Chocolate Sin.” His lips brushed against your ear causing you to shiver, his words made you sputter into your glass of water since you had just lifted it to take a sip when he spoke. He patted your back gently, “You seem to be having trouble swallowing lately,” he murmured to you, his breath hot against your ear. You jerked your head away, cutting your eyes toward him. You swore he was smirking at you but then he turned his attention to Wanda.  
  
You gulped down some water hoping it would help cool your body as it felt as though your temperature had spiked in the last few seconds. It would seem the water would be no help as Bucky placed a large piece of the pie between the two of you with two forks. “Sin with me?” he asked in a low voice only you could hear. This time you knew that was a little self-satisfied smirk. What was he up to?  
  
“Sure,” you said picking up one of the forks and pretending to be unperturbed. You took a bite and tried not to moan out loud; it tasted so good. “Wanda, you have outdone yourself. This is delicious,” you told her as you licked your fork before going back in for another bite.  
  
Thank god Bucky spoke before you could put your fork to your lips because you surely would have choked to death with the next words that came out of his mouth. Again he leaned into you, his lips against your ear, “Would you say it’s the best thing you’ve ever put in your mouth, Y/n?” This time you would swear you felt his tongue flick against the shell of your ear. Whether it was that or the words, your bite of Chocolate Sin fell with a plop on your chest. “Oh, dear. You’ve made a mess, Y/n. Best get you cleaned up.” He was still whispering in your ear, so you were pretty sure most of the people in the room hadn’t heard. Steve possible did, but you weren’t going to think about that. There was no way you were looking in his direction to find out, that’s for sure. You did glance across the table to see Nat and Clint wiggling their eyebrows at you. Assholes.  
  
You took your napkin and wiped most of the chocolate off your shirt, then excused yourself quietly from the table. You practically ran down the hall to your room. What the fuck was Bucky up to? There was no way he was innocently saying all of that to you. Was it possible he had heard you earlier that afternoon? You were definitely going to hide out in your room for the rest of the evening, you decided. You took off your soiled top placing it on the counter in the bathroom; you’d take care of it tomorrow. You stripped off the rest of your clothes then pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. You settled on your bed with your laptop deciding to watch something on Netflix.  
  
You were halfway through the first episode of the new season of Lucifer when there was a knock on your door. Grumbling, you paused the show and made your way to the door. As you got closer you yelled, “This better be good! I just started watching Lucifer, and I heard there was some nudity this season, and I’d really like-” The words died in your throat as you opened the door to one Bucky Barnes.  
  
“What was that about nudity, Y/n?” he asked acting like he was shocked.  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Don’t even try to pretend to be innocent right now. Not after all that at dinner.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/n. I’m just here to check on you. You didn’t come back, so I thought maybe you needed help getting cleaned up,” he said smoothly. His eyes flickered down your body all the way to your toes then back up. “But it looks like you’ve gotten changed just fine.” His eyes moved down to your chest, tongue coming out to lick his lips as he noticed your hardened nipples.  
  
You crossed your arms, and he looked back up at you. “Well, as you can see I’m fine. You can go now.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s what you want, y/n?” He was using that low, growly voice again. “Don’t you want me to come in?”  
  
You huffed. “Why would I want that?” you asked.  
  
He took a step closer, leaning toward you. “Because I heard you earlier, Y/n,” he growled out. Then in a whisper once again right against your ear, “I heard you say my name. And it sounded so good coming out of you like that. I wanna hear it again.”  
  
You could feel your heart thudding, you chest was rising and falling rapidly. You pulled Bucky into your room, slamming the door shut behind you. In a flash, he was holding you, your legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers gripping your ass, and his tongue in your mouth as he carried you to your bed. And he was far better than any of the dreams or fantasies you’d had. 


End file.
